<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【空骑相关】【卢瑞恩+大师】《不多不少》 by LuciferRiddleClue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728680">【空骑相关】【卢瑞恩+大师】《不多不少》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue'>LuciferRiddleClue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>是微博上某个点文的完整版，是卢瑞恩与圣所领袖的故事。</p><p>一句话概括就是“老卢的眼线有去无回，大师手下很多虫命”，反正就是泪城勾心斗角。</p><p>有微妙的一点点的g要素（程度不高但其实还算有）。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lurien the Watcher &amp; Soul Master丨Soul Tyrant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【空骑相关】【卢瑞恩+大师】《不多不少》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>是微博上某个点文的完整版，是卢瑞恩与圣所领袖的故事。</p><p>一句话概括就是“老卢的眼线有去无回，大师手下很多虫命”，反正就是泪城勾心斗角。</p><p>有微妙的一点点的g要素（程度不高但其实还算有）。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>卢瑞恩放下手中画笔与调色盘，迅速离开尖塔之顶。方才他的小管家送来一则密报：安插在灵魂圣所的眼线进行了汇报——第一次，也是最后一次。圣所中的一位法师听从于卢瑞恩的指示，调查有关圣所内部所进行的实验。小小管家知晓这位法师对于卢瑞恩有何特殊意义：一只特殊的蝉，罕有地不盲从于同族，而是听到别的声音。这么一只蝉隐匿于众多法师之中，在灵魂圣所的长长餐桌前占据不起眼的一个位置。面对充盈的灵魂绝大多数蝉大快朵颐，他假意深呼吸而聚集，实则进行一场无声哀悼。白色的光芒在无虫注意时从宽松的法袍袖中悄悄溜走，好似在宴会上偷偷将果实发酵而成的酒酿倾倒于花园或地毯上。卢瑞恩曾告知他在圣所的工作极其危险，若他想要脱身大可直接离开，但也是被拒绝了。卢瑞恩确实做好了很多准备，只是没有料到自己再也感受不到特定的，法术牵引的力量了。他告诉那法师，带着那颗纽扣，总会有用的。现在，他感受不到那颗纽扣的存在了。</p><p>卢瑞恩乘坐电梯下去，苍白面具掩盖他变得急促的呼吸。王国中除去苍白之王与面具师，没有谁见过他面具下的模样，因此只要他能保持平稳呼吸与平静语气，便难以被谁识破。他本不该不安，但他时至今日也很难在圣所的领袖面前保持从容，那种隐藏得很好的邪恶令他想吐。他每日被不详的预感包围，却又无法确切抓住什么把柄。事实上他才是泪水之城真正的掌权者，守护者，然而他知晓圣所的领袖从未将自己放在眼中，并且试图自他张开的手爪缝隙间攫取些不慎遗漏的力量。卢瑞恩尽可能地让自己的视线不离开圣所的最高处——他甚至近乎不怎么休息了，因为在他闭上的一刹那脑海中就会浮现出圣所领袖的模样。圣所的领袖脸上永远没有笑容，而视线冰冷，保持着极为克制的礼貌，似乎同圣巢中的绝大多数学者们一样。然而卢瑞恩知晓薄薄的表皮下有不可见的疯狂在扎根，且会在某些时候悄无声息地透过那躯体外壳的缝隙迅速蔓延。在签署文件时，卢瑞恩曾在递出一支笔时不慎碰到了圣所领袖自披风下探出的手爪，他明显在漆黑而光滑的，介于坚硬与柔软的外壳上看到了某种奇妙的光芒，但又转瞬即逝。卢瑞恩在原地暂且失神，忍受突如其来的反胃感，反而是圣所的领袖盯着他，有意放慢写下名字的速度：您怎么了？是条款有什么遗漏吗？我可以再写一次名字，不过这张就要作废。卢瑞恩知这句话中有微妙的挑衅意味，并且没有给他台阶下的意思，于是只能说，“没有事，签完名就可以散会”。</p><p>卢瑞恩那极其不好的预感终究成真了。他在电梯下降过程中进行的数次回忆无从减轻他内心的不安。他的小小管家为他打理好拖地的披风，而他又毫无察觉，这是从来没有过的。他赶往圣所，穿过有着精致雕花的大门，而这些法师在看到他时并不会表现出更多的敬意。他们要么是手捧玻璃容器，要么是将卷轴揣在怀中，最终稍稍停下脚步看向他，视线伴随着他的移动而移动。有时，卢瑞恩会产生一种错觉，便是投射出这么一种视线的虫早就不是真正的虫了，只是某种假造的，蝉状的空壳里被灌入了别的某种东西，才会让他们还像是活着。卢瑞恩尚且不知这些虫们那微微膨胀的腹部意味着什么，圣巢的各个种族之间算不得会积极地互通来往，哪怕是专业的学者也未必知晓每一种种族的特性，所以他还没有意识到这些柔韧的，又或者本身其实非常易碎的外壳下流动的是过量的某种东西。那种东西在膨胀。</p><p>卢瑞恩最后还是赶到了圣所的最高层，圣所的领袖似乎是为了表示些什么，真的把通向最高处的那扇门打开——是为了您。圣所的领袖如此表示，而在离他最远的那一块玻璃砖上轻轻悬浮。卢瑞恩注意到在长方形的石头台面上，那虫儿不似先前那样……他的身体似乎不该有这种异样的胀大，他的双眼近乎要从眼孔中迸出，就像是在空洞中满溢的雨水。这不能碰。圣所的领袖说那眼球正承受着过大的压力，只要轻轻一碰，就会破裂。他的语气极其平静，宛若是在说什么普通的事情，是所在进行的研究中一点虽不该有但不可避免的，小小的瑕疵。他说，我们本应当将他解剖，为我们的失败寻找原因。实验的目标没有问题，很明确，但他的身体似乎出了什么差错，无法将那种阻止瘟疫的力量彻底地活化。这有些类似于在血管中停止流动的血液，最后形成了结块。无法顺利进行的循环就在这里终止。圣所的领袖终于走到他的身边，披风下的手爪——让卢瑞恩想起那次会议上不顺利签名的手指向那只已死虫子胸腹的中央。圣所的领袖说病灶已经找到，但他们无能为力。</p><p>卢瑞恩成功地控制住自己的情绪：乐观一些。他想，至少灵魂圣所愿意将这消息告诉自己了，而不是隐瞒（尽管他甚至是在圣所告知消息之前就察觉到了异常）。也许一切确实是研究的意外，哪怕这场研究本身就有问题。王啊！全知全能的王，您应当知晓在这里发生了什么！卢瑞恩自然还是能察觉到圣所的领袖并非是出于某种有意针对的恶意对他说了那番话，圣所的领袖似乎只有让他明确事态并因自己的身份而归还尸体的意思。但是这更让他感到恶寒，他终究会意识到对于圣所的领袖来说，这样的一种异状，这样的一种牺牲是再正常不过的了。而在圣所，这样的事情每天会发生许多许多次，并以冷静的文字记录下来。卢瑞恩打算寻找那颗纽扣，就在他自己要去找前，圣所的领袖就指了指一个用绒布包裹的盒子：也许您要找的就是那个。卢瑞恩打开盒子，确认了这就是那颗再也不会发光的纽扣……不，这颗纽扣在发光。卢瑞恩感受到一种异质的白色光芒，不同于苍白之王洒下的光辉，也不同于那深深藏于底层间的白色根系的白色的光。这种光隐藏着某种力量，在金属纽扣的表面活动着，仿佛本身就是有生命的。这光芒似乎能进入他的身体内部，似乎要——卢瑞恩产生了一种可怕的联想，就是这种光芒所代表的是……</p><p>您可以回去了。圣所的领袖身后出现有意安排的送葬队伍，似乎连棺材都准备好了。圣所的领袖在某些方面似乎考虑得极其周到，甚至做好了提前的安排。他们会把这只“特殊”的虫儿放进铺满鲜花的棺木之中，然后再轻轻合上。可以下葬了。队伍领头的虫们一左一右地抬起沉重的棺木，低着头，等待着卢瑞恩走在前面。卢瑞恩没有把这个小小的盒子也放进棺木当中，而是同圣所的领袖有了一次对视。这持续了相当一段时间，而没有谁先有回避的意思。泪水之城的雨仍旧很大，他们都被淋湿，最终还是圣所的领袖在进行幅度不大的，权当是表示哀悼的致意后从最高处消失不见。卢瑞恩就在这里，他终于有了一个在这里看向自己所在的，尖塔的机会。他在这里发现望远镜的反光虽小但可见，微弱的明亮在高处如某颗乌云无法遮掩的星星。这很好，其实自己从最开始就没有躲躲藏藏的意思。那就让他终究因这颗“星星”感到困扰吧。卢瑞恩在确认一切都是不多不少后，同送葬的队伍一起离开了圣所的最高层。</p><p>fin.</p><p>不多不少：指的是尸体、遗物和所获得的情报的数量不多不少。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>